


back to the first party

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin tries ecstasy for the first time with Lay at the club.





	back to the first party

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** drugs, dubious consent
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #12: drugging, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Twenty minutes ago, Yixing had kissed Minseok and slipped a tab of E onto his tongue before dragging him onto the dance floor.

It’s half past midnight, so the club is finally full, and the music’s bassline keeps pace with Minseok’s heart beat as he dances against Yixing. He hadn’t really thought of _not_ swallowing the tab - had trusted Yixing implicitly, still does, and continues following the beat of the song while he waits for his body to catch up.

The hit comes slow - has his skin warm up, a buzz begin in his ears. Minseok’s face must do something when he realizes what’s happening because Yixing is laughing, looping his arms around Minseok’s neck. ‘Did it work, gege?’

‘Yeah,’ he says, mouth feeling dry. He wants water, but the glitter of sweat along Yixing’s neck seems just as appealing. ‘What now?’

Yixing’s expression softens to a smile. ‘Just ride it out.’

So he tries - swaying to the beat of the music, blinking dazedly because everything seems so suddenly sharp, so focused. Yixing’s bottom lip is red, slick, his eyes reflecting the club lights, and the way he moves has always been so smooth, liquid-easy, had Minseok envious once-upon-a-time before he started practicing with Yixing.

He’s leaning forward to kiss him before he can even think better of it. Yixing grins wide into the kiss, teeth clicking, his fingers hooking onto Minseok’s belt loops to keep him anchored while Minseok gets wrapped up in how it feels _now_ to kiss him.

High on ecstasy, Minseok thinks he could pinpoint every taste in Yixing’s mouth, from breakfast, lunch, dinner, to the cheap vodka they had used to pre-game at Luhan’s apartment. Suddenly, Yixing’s shirt is that much softer, that much giving when Minseok fists it between both hands, tries to keep Yixing as close as he can.

Yixing shivers and pulls away for a moment, ducking his head so his lashes catch over Minseok’s cheek, and Minseok’s pretty sure he’s so hypersensitive he could count how many just touched him - pinpoint them, tell Yixing how every single one makes him look that much prettier, that much hotter.

‘Wanna - ?’ Yixing asks, nudging Minseok backwards. Minseok nods at the unspoken suggestion, doesn’t dare let go of Yixing’s shirt as he walks off the dancefloor, closer to the far wall where the speakers drown out any of the conversation with a booming bassline.

It’s fine; they don’t need to talk. Minseok’s mouth is already back on Yixing, tongue slipping inside, shivering at how _amplified_ every sensation is to him when he’s high. All the nerves in his frame seem to be firing, split between his cock and his brain. This sensitive and he’s sure he could memorize the edges of Yixing’s teeth, differentiate the texture of Yixing’s tongue alongside is from anyone else he’s kissed.

A moment later, Yixing leans his weight forward, drags his groin along Minseok’s, as Minseok sucks on his bottom lip. Fuck. He hadn’t realized he was already hard until he’s hooking one knee around Yixing’s waist, pulling him closer.

Later, he’ll feel guilty - unbelievably so - for putting weight on Yixing’s dance injury, but Yixing doesn’t seem to notice as he crowds Minseok against the wall. The wall vibrates with the music pounding out of the speakers, compliments each shiver running along Minseok’s spine as he grinds against Yixing.

He can’t imagine how _fucking_ while high must feel if just rutting against each other against the club wall makes Minseok feel like he’s going to lose his mind. Every point of contact between his body and Yixing has Minseok shuddering from oversensitivity. Each shift of his shirt over his torso, the rough denim dragging along his thighs, the hard pressure of Yixing’s cock pressing into his own - all has Minseok panting into Yixing’s mouth, making noises he doesn’t usually manage until he’s too close to orgasm to stop.

At least Yixing isn’t doing any better; he’s shoving his hands under the waistband of Minseok’s jeans, trying to make space to fit his fingers around Minseok’s bare ass. Minseok can’t help it - ‘ _fuck_ , c’mon,’ he groans, feeling Yixing grope him.

‘Da ge,’ pants Yixing, his pupils blown wide. ‘Need you - ’

Of course, of course - Minseok’s being greedy. He’s hoisting himself against the wall, both of his legs coming up from the floor to lock around Yixing’s hips, letting Yixing pin him flat with nowhere to go. Not that he does want to escape when he can flex his thighs and have Yixing grinding against his cock even _harder_ this way.

Yixing moans - soft, pitched - and it’s such a fucking _pretty_ sound that Minseok almost blows his load right there. He’s so goddamn _easy_ while high, it’s unbelievable - has Minseok inhale sharply, try to rein himself back, then decides kissing Yixing is the better option.

Then they’re rutting against each other - juvenile and desperate. Minseok can’t remember feeling this turned on in _years_ \- every touch sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock, making him leak pathetically in his undershorts. Yixing seems to be the same, panting into Minseok’s mouth, eyes screwed shut and brows pulled together, as he hitches his hips against Minseok’s over and over, trying to drag the friction fast and hot against their cocks.

With his legs locked around Yixing, Minseok isn’t allowing for much movement, wants to get off just like this - pressed together, the only air allowed when Yixing breaks their sloppy kiss to whine, ‘ _Min-ge_ ,’ as he rides a crest of pleasure. Minseok thinks he’s so fucking gorgeous, tries to tell him so: ‘C’mon, Yixing, Xing-ah - ’

Yixing nods, buries his face in Minseok’s neck, licking at the sweat there, and Minseok doesn’t hold back on his moans. Gives them up, pressed into Yixing’s ear, so Yixing knows how fucking _good_ even just rutting against each other feels right now.

He’s embarrassingly wet in his shorts now, but it makes the friction easier, smoother. They’re falling into a haphazard rhythm - hard, fast shoves against each other so that Minseok feels the pleasure like a punch into his gut, over and over. His nerves seem to be shorting-out; his entire body hyperfocusing on the feel of his shorts against his cock, how he can feel Yixing’s own cock hard and hot behind his own jeans, riding against him.

‘Gonna - _fuck_ , Xing-ah, gonna,’ pants Minseok, dragging Yixing’s head back up to kiss him, needing to something to keep him anchored as his orgasm begins to build up in his gut.

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ Yixing moans back, trying to keep up with the kiss, making the sweetest little noise when Minseok sucks on his tongue.

In all honesty, it’s the noises that might do Minseok in. Yixing is so gorgeous, outlined in club nights, making the sweat over his temple shine, catch along the damp droop of his lashes, and paired up with the desperate moans over Minseok’s name - Minseok is amazed he lasts this long when he feels so gone.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ he stutters as he comes, shooting his load in his undershorts like he’s fourteen again and rutting desperately against his body pillow. Yixing keens and comes too, his hips grinding long and dirty against Minseok so that they’re both shivering with oversensitivity by the time they’re done riding out their orgasms.

The high is still swimming in Minseok’s veins - each aftershock making his entire body twitch - as he tries to remember how to move his limbs, try to disentangle from Yixing.

Except Yixing isn’t moving back. He’s still got Minseok pressed against the wall, mouthing softly at Minseok’s lips, and Minseok is hard-pressed to remember why he wanted to let go of Yixing in the first place as he kisses him back.

So that’s where they stay - at least for the time being, Minseok feeling too-young and too-sensitive, but pleased nonetheless that his first high has got him caught between a hard place and a beautiful boy who has no intention of leaving.

-

**Author's Note:**

> gotta write more xiulay; hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
